KR 12
by Echo-kun
Summary: Original idea from Aagwa-sama. The Konoha Rookies 12 are the hottest group around. Pop, rap, techno, rock, they've got it all! The enemies? Oh yes. And after all that? They step up onto the stage and make music!
1. The night before

"Good night Konoha!" Pinky shouted off the final words as the crew ended their song for the night.

The words still rang in his head even as they exited, blinking his eyes furiously for his pupils to dilate enough so that he could see in the darkness after the wretched glare of lights. He was sure he was seeing spots. Rabititis, eh?

"Good work again, you guys…" A deep carefree voice congratulated them as they passed him by. Sasuke Uchiha stopped for a second to cast a glance at its owner; as always, his masked face was buried in the Icha Icha Paradise, his trademark hobby. His one visible coal eye was scanning the pages, the other hidden under the navy blue headband that served the second purpose of keeping his silvery hair out of his face. He was dressed in a leather jacket and scruffy jeans, known to the world as Kakashi Hatake, the Manager.

"Hah!" A certain blond replied, turning to face the man. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued on, leaving his friend to brag about their success. 

He watched the other sigh and enter several doors in the hallway, their companions following them as he made his way to his. A few steps later, the dark-haired youth reached the changing room. Flipping on the light switch, he stared at the mess of clothes and let a sigh of his own out.

He made his way to the large mirror, looking at his own reflection; dark onyx eyes stared back at him, contrasting with his pale skin and smooth features framed by equally dark hair.

From the mirror he saw Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno enter and stand beside him. Smirking in response to their grins, they simultaneously reached in for a three-way hug, as they stared happily at the picture in the mirror. They pulled back after a while. 

The Uchiha turned around and folded his arms, still smirking. Naruto followed suit while Sakura leaned on the counter. She smiled and then started, "We're Team 7 of KR12, ne?" Naruto then continued, 

"Of course! The best band the world has ever seen, believe it!"

Sasuke nodded his head at the fact.

_We're a family, eh…?_

A/N

**Echo-Sama: **Oh yes, believe it. We got down to it. Remember Aagwa-sama and I mentioned (or not) a super-awesome story that's going to blow your mind? Here it is; or, the little scratch that you've made in the corner right there. Yeah, you see that? You still haven't gotten to the true mind-blowing-ness. Keep up and keep true – don't forget to read and review!

Signing off to devise the true beginning, Echo-kun… escaping!

**Aagwa-Sama: **WE ACTUALLY STARTED IT. Well, we've mentioned this in our profile, for those who stalk us, nyuk. **Please forgive me for not concentrating on Good Girlz and Sociology, but had to get this out of the system.** This fic will be something nobody's EVER seen or READ on FF. Because everybody's in it.

'**xcept the pedophile, Orochimaru.**

Going out to rock'n'roll and make this true with Echo-Kun. **Send your thoughts and you'll get the line:- 'Love, cookies and thanks for your read, review and time! :D' **


	2. Oh hell, it's morning

**Oh hell, it's morning...  
><strong>

An alarm started ringing at the hour of 7:30 am.

_WOKE UP WITH YAWN, ITS DAWNING! I'M STILL ALIVE! TURNED UP MY RADIO AND STAR-_

A hand reached out and slapped the forsaken object into the wall, effectively shutting it. The owner of the hand rose from the bed, grumbling obscenities all the while. With violet eyes half-lidded and the movements quite groggy, a leg swung over the edge of the bed, the other foot following suit. A hand swept through the messy gray hair before falling back down to his side.

"A very good fucking morning to me." The deep voice grumbled before raising itself from the black satin bed sheets. He walked a few steps over to the full-length mirror hanging by the bathroom door. He was _that_ hot, that he had to check himself out.

"Hehehehehe…" And with a shake of his head, he proceeded to the bathroom door, slamming the door shut to make everyone in the house knew that he was awake. Soon enough, he heard a distant symphony of groans and grumbles. He smirked and then proceeded with his morning rituals.

Meanwhile, outside his room, he was getting a list of curses from various people, which included mentions of his mom, his sexuality, his head, and various other parts of him.

Hidan started the shower, waiting for it to spray the hot water as he stripped out of his red paint (or what looked like paint) splattered boxers. He yawned one final time before stepping into the soothing water.

He sighed softly and then ran a hand through his hair, relishing the feel of the water, taking the bar of soap and then proceeding to lather his body, the sandalwood bar passing over the planes of his chest, biceps, abs and other body anatomies.

Just when he was starting to enjoy his bath, somebody managed to kick his door down.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Hidan almost leapt out of the tub to wrestle the intruder, but remembered that he didn't want to show off all his manliness just yet.

"I'LL TELL YOU FUCKING HELL, BASTARD; STOP USING ALL THE HOT WATER WITH YOUR GODDAMN SLOWNESS! THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE HERE!" And then much to Hidan's chagrin, the muscular man pounced onto him, splashing the soapy water around in their tussle.

A younger man's face peeked from behind the door. His long black hair framed his face while a red hair-tie dangled from his mouth. A mere headshake at the scene was spared and then he removed the rubber from his mouth to tie his hair.

"And Kakuzu shouts at us for wasting money. More money goes just by buying the screws, wood and plaster for repairs after all _this_." Itachi Uchiha mumbled as he left, dressed in nothing but a plain tank top and black boxers. Kakuzu gave him a dirty glare, but since he had oh-so-smartly chosen to wrestle with Hidan with his boxers on, the water-soaked material kept him from moving. So instead of attempting to chase after the Uchiha, he balled his fist up and gave Hidan a mighty thwack on the head.

"I HATE YOU!" Hidan's voice was especially loud.

"Just get dressed and make sure you're wearing underwear, bastard." Kakuzu hissed, shutting the water off and ridding himself of his soaked boxers and stealing Hidan's towel to protect himself from stares.

A girl entered the kitchen, yawning even though she was fully dressed. She opened the fridge door and then took out a dozen eggs and some bacon. Faithfully beside her, a ginger grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove. He then switched on the coffee machine, as the blue-haired girl started frying the bacon. He reached up to the cupboard where the cups were: one with blood splatters, one with a half broken heart, one with a goldfish eating a shark; another one with a black sky and a dotted sky scenery, one with Pinocchio committing suicide and one with a explosion cloud and a 'Boom' written in comic style. One of the last four had 'God' written in block letters, one with an illusion of papers covering it, one with a Mario plant growing out of the ground and the last one an atrocious orange color with a hole in the middle.

Soon, the noises started getting louder; the enticing smell of breakfast was slowly but surely making its way through the house. Pein took his own cup of coffee and sat down at the table, flipping open the newspaper as his housemates entered.

First, as usual, came Sasori. He had his arms crossed, eyes trained on one of the plates while he argued with his roommate Deidara. Instead of retorting back at the red head, the blond grabbed both his and Sasori's cups, setting them down and proceeding to start wolfing the food down. Rolling his eyes, Sasori joined him.

Next was Itachi, who entered gracefully, a blank expression on his face. Greeting Konan and Pein with a quiet good morning, he took a sip of his coffee, sitting down at his designated spot. Moments later, his roommate Kisame followed suit, downing half the coffee before he even sat down.

A loud crash could be heard in the corridor that led to the kitchen; Pein didn't even need to ask who it was, it was obvious already. Kakuzu marched in, looking a little flushed. Sparing a gruff 'good morning' to the other occupants of the room, the dark man grabbed and chugged his coffee, sitting down to eat the rest of his breakfast.

Moments later, yet another male came in. This time, it was Zetsu, the man who had tattooed his whole body, left black, right white. Once again, Pein wondered when the man had gotten down to doing that – when he was drunk? The tattoo gun must've hurt!

"Good moooooooooooooooorning everyone!" Tobi yelled as he entered. As usual, his orange mask covered his face as he waved vigorously.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone, Tobi!" A certain someone yelled, attempting (to no avail) make the masked man let him go.

After a few quiet moments (if Hidan's profanities could be considered quiet) Tobi danced over to the table, accepting his cup of coffee from Konan with an atrociously loud thanks and proceeded to seat himself at one of the free spots.

Konan made her way to the table, having finally finished at the stove. She slid into her seat beside Pein before starting to eat her own breakfast. Yes, she might be the only girl in the household, but if it weren't for him, she would never be there, never be able to stand the constant ruckus going on in the house.

Just as Hidan sat down, a spoon clattered onto a plate. Konan looked at Pein in surprise and saw his face twisted into a boiling rage – what was it?

Deidara snatched the newspaper from his hands, staring at the page. "Holy SHIT, un."

Kisame coughed once, pointedly looking at Hidan.

"WHAT, YOU HEATHEN?" Hidan chewed on his toast.

"What, brat? Show us as well." Sasori grumbled, ignoring the scene that Tobi was making with loud exclamations and wild gestures. Deidara tsked at him (And un'ed) and spread the paper on the table for all to see.

There, glaring at their faces, was a full page picture of KR12, each of the 12 members posing. And right on the next page was a long interview taken with them. Everybody hissed as a group.

Somewhere in a prison, Orochimaru perked up and smiled his rape-smile, the very one that had landed him in the compound. Sensing a large change in the man's demeanor, his inmates shank away from him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BEEEEE?" Tobi started howling and slamming his fist onto the table.

"TOBI STOP ATTACKING OUR TABLE!" Deidara shouted, making Tobi stop.

"…This is why we never made it in the newspaper… THIS IS WHY!" Konan was sympathetically patting the man on the back as he fumed.

"…Why again…?" Itachi asked uncaringly, absentmindedly staring at the picture of his younger brother, Sasuke.

"Ugh, and I'm surprised that I haven't turned stupid as well…" Konan murmured as she started collecting all the dishes and cups.

Itachi started coughing and mumbled something suspiciously sounding like 'not.'

"Asshole."

"Gladly." And Itachi smirked, failing to notice Pein's I'm-gonna-torture-you-bastard smile.

"Let's just go to school already. The drama's killing me, literally." Kisame said as he stretched.

"I'm calling dibs!" And Itachi hurried to the garage, leaving everyone to stare at his retreating figure.

"Whatever." Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed his and Sasori's bags. The redhead was already off, saying something about Itachi driving last time and how it was his turn this time.

"Lazy assholes, why do we gotta carry _others_ fucking bags! I'm so gonna rip off their good-for-nothing arms and shove them up their fucked up ass! GAH!" Hidan went his merry way.

"Leader, don't worry, Tobi is a GOOOD BOY~!" Tobi called as he energetically dragged Kakuzu off with him, attempting to catch up to the others.

Sighing, Pein rolled his eyes, letting his head droop. Konan put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder before clearing the dishes. "Hey, let's take the Audi today, Konan," he decided.

After a moment, Konan mumbled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"… Fine, but I'm getting it on the way back." Deidara breathed out a huge sigh; Sasori and Itachi had finally managed to work something out a little less than peacefully and Itachi had only <em>now<em> started the engine. Being the earliest out of the group, he had managed to snag the third front seat spot near the window,; the rest were stuck in the back. Pein had forbidden them from taking the Hummer to school so they were stuck with the Mercedes-Benz. Personally, he preferred the Hummer; lots more space there compared to this vehicle.

"NO FAIR! LEADER-SAMA AND KONAN TOOK THE AUDI!" Tobi's sudden shout pulled the blond's attention to the window: sure enough, the black Audi A4 pulled out of the garage and flashed its left blinker, pulling onto the road effortlessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK? CHEATING BITCHES!" Yep, obviously Hidan. "FLOOR IT, ASSHOLE! OW!" Deidara guessed that it was Kakuzu clobbering the loudmouth.

"That wastes gas, idiot," he growled. Itachi giggled and pulled out of the drive anyways, chasing after the black Audi.

"Honestly, why would you want to get to school that quickly?" Deidara asked, rolling his eyes. Even if it _was_ a race, it was a race to _school_ where they were confined in classrooms and actually had to learn. If he had it his way, he would definitely spend it in the art room.

"Why? Why you ask? Hidan's got a date with a little blondie in front of the math classroom every morning!" Kisame snickered, winking slyly at the silver-haired man.

Hidan lurched forwards, forgetting that he had he still had his seat belt on. "Why you ba-" He started yelling as Itachi violently swerved around a corner.

Deidara yelped as the momentum of the vehicle threw him to his left, where a pair of cool arms wrapped around him before he was able to smash into the reckless driver two seats away. "Danna..." he mumbled, pinking ever so slightly. Tilting his head, he peered into the man's calm brown eyes – only to look away again, slightly embarrassed.

Sasori sighed as the car finally straightened. He gently guided Deidara into a sitting position and removed his arms, not saying a word. Out of the corner of his eye, he managed to see that the brat's gaze immediately turned to the window, a small pout present on his lips, as though he resented the redhead for that.

Somewhere behind, Kisame was screaming something about being more careful when driving the stupid Merce while Tobi was saying that it felt like a roller-coaster. Zetsu and Kakuzu were arguing about something or another while Hidan (as usual) was complaining about anything and everything. He almost missed Pein and Konan being here to keep things the least bit under control; but on the other hand, if he were here in this mood, the whole van could possibly be torn to shreds. Not so good.

Crossing his arms, Sasori's brow furrowed; couldn't they just get to school already? He spent all his time with these idiots already and school was really the only time that he could get away from them; even if it was only for a few hours.

"Danna...?"

The redhead turned to look at the blond on his right, "hn." Deidara still had that sullen look on his face, but now he was looking straight at Sasori.

"What do you have first?"

Sasori stared at Deidara, wondering why he would care to ask something like that. "I've got a free period."

Deidara nodded, staying silent for a while but not taking his gaze off the senior. "Then..."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, waiting for the junior to elaborate. _Making me wait again!_ He thought irately.

Taking in a huge breath, Deidara continued at long last, "will you help me with my sculpture?" He finally asked, blue eyes staring pleadingly into brown ones. "Please, danna?" He begged.

Sasori blinked and stared at Deidara; he looked truly desperate and Sasori couldn't exactly deny the fact that he looked cute like this. "Hm..." he pretended to contemplate the question. It wasn't like he usually did much during his free periods. They were usually spent lazing around in the cafeteria. Deidara's expression turned to a wide-eyed, desperate plea.

"Please!"

Itachi smirked, listening intently on the conversation.

"Danna~!"

"Oh, fine, brat." Sasori finally gave in with a sigh.

"Thanks, danna!" Deidara threw his arms around a certain redhead in a bear hug. "I love you!"

That one Sasori had no response to.

* * *

><p>Just minutes later, Itachi at long last pulled into the school car park, driving all the way to the end where the largest lots were. Halfway before he was completely backed into the lot, the Uchiha looked out towards the school building and smiled; there was his best friend Chirei.<p>

"What are you doing, idiot? Just hurry up and park already!" Sasori snapped. Under normal circumstances, he would probably have tried to slap Itachi, but now that Deidara was still snuggling against him and effectively pinning his arms down, he couldn't do so.

"Oi! Oi! Which bitch are you looking at, Itachi?" Hidan called noisily from the back. "Itachi!" He tried to get an answer in vain as the driver shut the engine off.

"Just shut up already, Hidan!" Kakuzu growled, reaching over and clamping a tanned hand over the albino's mouth and pulling him into a choke-hold with his other. He had managed to unbuckle himself and somehow managed to drag Hidan off his seat _without_ ripping the seat belt from the socket.

Tobi had run out of the now-parked van moments ago screaming something about having to catch up to Konan because they had the same class or something like that. Kisame and Zetsu had followed in a similar fashion, discussing how their Spanish teacher always gave them too much homework, leaving the other five behind.

"Get the bags, Hidan, and hurry up." Kakuzu growled, releasing his hold on the former so that he could pull the two items from the van.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu! You could do that by your own fucking self! You owe me for this, asshole!" He promptly complained once he was released, getting the bags in the process of doing so.

"Shut _up_!"

"You owe me!" Hidan persisted stubbornly, handing Kakuzu's bag over without leaving his green eyes. "Pay up, bastard!" He growled, blocking Kakuzu's way.

Seeing no way out of this (and that Sasori who now had the keys had been pulled off by Deidara after locking the car) Kakuzu reached forwards and crushed his lips against a startled Jashinist's.

Before the said Jashinist could actually comprehend what had happened, Kakuzu had pulled away and was now walking swiftly to the school entrance. Hidan stared at his retreating figure for a short while before pinking and touching his lips; did Kakuzu just...? "OI! KAKUZU YOU BASTARD!" He ran after the muscular senior's figure, a greedy smile growing on his lips as he did so. Kakuzu's debt was already forgotten, as was 'his little blondie in front of the math classroom'; his whole mind was on that one kiss.

Itachi blinked as a very excited Hidan zoomed past him. He had finally caught up to his childhood friend and they were now chatting casually, enjoying a free period.

"That was... Hidan?" He turned to the girl beside him with a nod. Her golden eyes were fixated on the dashing figure as he wove through the mess of students.

"Hn, I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Itachi shrugged. Normally Hidan would be swaggering down the hallways cursing the shit out of every class he was walking to. He never did homework and never went to the resulting detentions, so that was definitely out of the question too.

Chirei shrugged and pulled a small smile, "who knows?" She was about as tall as Itachi and had the same dark hair, only hers was a little shorter than his was and it wasn't pulled back. She readjusted her messenger bag and the two quickened their pace and headed for the grass area, seeking a place to have a friendly duel while they had a free period.

Outside the main school building, two people approached the gym. The male had red hair while the female had black hair worn in loose pigtails. As they still had some time before the school day officially started, both were walking slowly as though they were only half awake.

"Hey, you awake?" A smooth voice broke the comfortable silence between them. When he received nothing but a sort of mumble, he frowned, poking the girl beside him. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Mmn," the mumbled answer came as the girl swayed from the touch. Her green eyes were half open, but looked vacant, as though she were sleepwalking.

The redhead rolled his eyes, clapping a hand onto the girl's shoulder and properly giving her a jolt. "Echo!"

This seemed to do the trick, for the girl blinked and looked to him, "Gaara?" Echo looked into his sea green eyes. She had almost forgotten where she was until he had interrupted her trance. After staring at the redhead for a few moments, she spoke again, "what day is it?"

Gaara rolled his eyes again; Echo hadn't even registered what day it was today; sometimes he was glad that he was in all her classes, even if he wasn't able to force her to do homework. "It's Monday, we have PE first." He answered, pointing to the door of the gym looming up in front of them.

"Tch!" Echo glared as she pushed the door open. "I hate Mondays." She grumbled.

Echo made her way to the changing room and threw her locker open. The only thing that she was glad for was that the handful of girls present had ignored her, knowing quite well from experience that she always had bad temper in the mornings. Usually the only people allowed to get past the rage were the Sand siblings, and quite surprisingly, Hinata. Unzipping her short sleeved jacket, she tossed it into the locker, a tank top following suit as she donned a PE shirt. Her shorts and flip-flops were discarded in a similar fashion in favor of PE shorts and... shoes.

She stared at the sport shoes in her hand, glaring at them and almost tossing them back into the locker, but stopped herself. No doubt Guy-sensei would complain and make her go back to get them, so she decided to save herself the trouble of going back to the changing room to get them and just lug them along.

"Um, Echo-chan..." Echo was slow to register the shy voice, but turned around to see Hinata, who was fiddling with her fingers bashfully.

"Hn?" Did the Hyuuga need something from her? The dark haired girl blinked as she stared at Hinata's pale eyes.

"You..." Echo tilted her head, "you have to tie your hair up..." Hinata's voice trailed away uncertainly as she averted her eyes. Every time she would remind her to put her hair up, as Echo frequently forgot to; it also didn't help that most of their PE classes were in the morning.

"... Oh." Was all the apathetic girl could manage as she pulled her hair from the two hair ties and handed one to Hinata, "you don't have one, right?" She asked monotonously. Hinata probably did have one, but Echo just didn't feel like tossing it into her locker.

"Th-thank you," Hinata managed before the rest of the girls arrived and flooded the room with their loud gossip. The shy Hyuuga was summoned over by her friends and gave a small wave before joining them and leaving Echo alone.

Muttering dark comments about the sudden increase in volume, Echo trudged out of the changing room, flinging the door wide open and receiving piercing screams in response as the door slowly swung close. Letting out a snicker as a shoe thudded against the door, she made her way down to the gym, almost contemplating jumping down instead of walking down all the stairs. She would have done it, if Guy-sensei didn't complain about all the risks of breaking your neck and blah, blah, blah.

"GAARA! HEY! GAARA!" Echo winced as a loud voice echoed throughout the gym. Looking down, she caught sight of Gaara's familiar shock of red hair as he turned around to look for the blond.

From her vantage point above the gym, she could see as Naruto ran up to Gaara, spiked blond hair tilted downwards as he caught his breath – had he _chased_ Gaara to the hall? The redhead had crossed his arms and was now looking at the blond expectantly. "Naruto." Once acknowledging the blond, he tilted his head upwards so that his sea-green eyes met hers. "Echo."

"What?" Echo replied, pulling a face and walking down the steps two at a time. Her hair tie was still around her wrist and shoes one in each hand as she reached the linoleum floor and walked up to the guys.

"SHOES, ECHO!" The deep voice resonated even more than Naruto's had just moments before. The three teenagers winced and glared at the black bowl cut teacher in an atrocious green jumpsuit. Somehow, Guy-sensei had managed to sneak in without any of them noticing and was now pointing at Echo with a comical expression on his face.

Normally Echo would have laughed, but this time, it was commanding her to put on _shoes_, her worst enemy. How she would have loved to dropkick him at the moment.

"_Now_." Guy-sensei added a little more firmly.

"Shoes in the morning, what a great way to start a day." Gaara looked at her sympathetically as she pulled on her socks and glared halfheartedly at her shoes before reluctantly putting them on.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Naruto looked at Gaara and then to Echo and back to Gaara again, asking a silent question.

"Echo." Echo and Gaara looked up to see the newcomer. "Right?" He asked, dark eyes staring at green ones. Putting her foot down, Echo crossed her arms, mimicking the raven-haired teen's posture.

"Sasuke, right?" She retorted. Itachi's little ditcher bro, the one who had ditched the Uchiha name. He was living with Naruto, wasn't he? The two started glaring at each other, but were interrupted by the blond.

"HEY! ECHO!" He jumped straight in front of her. Almost instinctively, she slid one foot back, bending her fingers backward and using the soft heel of her palm to strike a blow straight to the blond's forehead. The sheer force of it sent him reeling back into Sasuke, who had caught him rather unexpectedly and went staggering back with a curse.

A few loud footsteps pelted in their direction as Guy-sensei righted the two seventeen year-old guys before glaring at Echo.

"Uh oh..." Gaara muttered, looking towards his closest companion, the slightest worry present in his eyes. Most of it, however, was gone as Echo just glared back, obviously not in the mood for a lecture.

"Shall I just go to Tsunade-sama's office now, Mr. Green Spandex?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as a lopsided smile crept onto her features. Echo was perfectly aware that she was in heaps and heaps of trouble now, but she couldn't care less; especially at _eight _in the morning.

"Scary!" Gaara's attention turned to Naruto, who had whispered the word to Sasuke. The latter merely shrugged, but Gaara could see that he actually looked slightly disgruntled. Once again, Gaara was starting to have doubts about Echo's morning temper and her proficiency in martial arts. Perhaps it really was good that he was on par with her skills. "When did she know that kind of move?" The only response he got from Sasuke was an aggravated look.

Meanwhile, the other students were trickling into the gym. Most were talking amongst themselves until they caught sight of the teacher-student staring contest. Taking a step back and leaving the malicious aura surrounding the two, a girl approached Gaara almost immediately.

"Um... G-gaara-kun," she stuttered, a light blush spread over her cheeks. Pale eyes and midnight blue hair; she must be the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Vaguely, Gaara recalled Echo saying something about her. "Echo-chan..." her voice trailed away, worry obvious in her eyes as she looked from the staring contest between Guy-sensei and Echo and Gaara.

Gaara sighed and rested a hand on his hip, "she'll be fine, I think. Temari won't be happy though..."

* * *

><p>Moments later, the green eyed girl was making her way to the principal's office on the second floor. She had tied her hair back, allowing the light to glint off her earrings – two on the right and one on the left. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her hooded, short sleeved shirt, left unzipped over her tank top. She had the time to change out of her gym clothes and back into her normal ones, illustrated especially by the fact that she was now wearing flip-flops instead of the absolutely detested shoes. She was still glowering at the empty hallways as she kicked open the office door, earning a dark frown from Shizune, Tsunade's secretary. Echo had been sent to the office enough times to know that she just had to make herself comfortable on one of the three chairs on the left of the room. Normally they were empty, but today they weren't.<p>

"Hey, bitch!" The male greeted her from where he lounged on the nearest of the three chairs. A lazy grin was present on his features as he raised a hand in greeting.

"Language, Hidan!" Shizune growled. "Door, Echo!"

"Fussy bitch," Echo grumbled as she complied, shutting it with a satisfyingly loud bang. Although she had to duck as a pen was thrown towards her, she took her own sweet time as she made her way to sit down on the remaining chair that the senior's feet wasn't lounging on. "Yo, Hidan-bastard." She replied, turning so that her back was against the wall and her legs were crossed right over Hidan's.

Her foul-mouthed senior merely grinned when he saw what she had done. "So, what did you do to get sent to this hellhole?" He asked her casually, raising an eyebrow.

"Hellhole?" Echo snorted, "more like heaven compared to the shit out there!" She jerked her chin towards the door, having to dodge another pen thrown at her. Receiving an appreciative laugh from Hidan, she started answering his question, "that bitch of a gym teacher Guy got pissed at me for hitting Naruto in the forehead. He blew it and sent me up here." She then tilted her head, asking for Hidan to go on.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that son of a bitch fucking hates!" He cheered, reaching over to give Echo a high five. "Anyways, Morino the Asshole (another pen was aimed) didn't like the English essay that I poured my whole fucking heart out into. Let's just say that things got a little too complicated..." A maniacal grin was all Echo needed to know what he meant.

"Welcome to the club of teacher's most hated students!" The girl managed a smile as she held her fist out.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Hidan bumped her fist, "the Tsunade's office regulars!"

"Oh, kill me already!" Shizune moaned from her desk.

The two high schoolers immediately turned their attention on her, eyes lighting up, "really?"

"No."

By the time Hidan and Echo were shown out of the office, it was lunchtime and both had effectively missed half the day. Not only that, but a strong friendship had somehow bonded the two into inseparable comrades; the Tsunade's Office Regulars.

"That was no fuck near hell!" Hidan boasted loudly as he walked out of Tsunade's office, shirt open and hands stuffed into pockets. Despite his slightly disheveled look, he seemed in a better mood than before.

On his right, Echo snorted, obviously in a much better mood now that the morning was officially over. "I'll say hell, what the fuck was that shit in the first place?" Her arms were crossed and she looked triumphant, in fact.

"_Language_." Shizune growled, glaring daggers at the uncaring pair.

"HIDAN!"

"ECHO!"

The door was slammed open again as two more people came in; a male with dark hair and a female with blond hair.

"Oh shit." Hidan and Echo said simultaneously, staring at the seniors. How either had gotten word that the pair were sent to the office first thing in the morning was beyond them. All they did know was that they were in _huge_ trouble; even huger than with Tsunade-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. ^^;**

**This chapter seems all over the place to me, but this shall be the mood of the story until the real drama takes place.**

… **I think at least. owo;**

**Hope we didn't disappoint you, and the rest of the cast still has to come in as well. This is my first time writing with such a huge cast though. :/ *ramblerambleramble***

**Note: Aagwa-sama has left me the task to continue this story. :c**

**I won't disppoint you!**


End file.
